On The Way To A Smile
by Yuffie Redfield
Summary: (Cid x OC) When Jayne meets Cid Highwind, an airship pilot, her life changes.
1. Chapter 1

The breeze whips my dark brown hair as I sit by a tree, overlooking the lake. It was a beautiful sight. A beautiful day. I watched a person sitting on the lake's shore and skipping stones. I've resisted the urge to take a picture of this scene for too long. I pick my camera up and press down on the button - _Snap _- and the scene would be apart of my memory for a long time. I continue watching the person in amusement.

Suddenly, the person approaches me, smiling. I quickly hide my head, in fear the person would be angry at me. "Did I hear a shutter close?" the person asked, definitely a guy.

"Umm...yeah..." I say, quietly, but somehow the guy could hear me. I look up.

"You know it's rude to take a photo of a person without asking?"

"I'm sorry..."

He shrugs and smiles calmly, "Do you find me interesting or something?"

"Um...yeah..." I blush. "I like the way you dress. It's interesting, different from normal society..."

I look down to what I'm wearing - turquoise halter with slight ruffles at the chest, denim shorts with an earthy green belt and black ballet flats. It was normal, everyday wear. The guy, however, was wearing a blue shirt, some sort of brown or green pants, boots and gloves. Gloves for a reason I didn't know, but was curious to find out. He also wore vintage pilot goggles on his head, another reason I didn't know but wanted to find out.

He looks himself over. "The clothes of an airship pilot."

"Airship pilot?" I smile, interested. "Never seen one before."

"You have now."

_Gah, where's my manners? _I thought. Introducing myself would be a better start, a polite start to a new friendship. "I'm Jayne."

"I am Cid Highwind." He smiles.

"Interesting name." A silence for not more than a few seconds. "Oh, and a pleasure to meet you." I smile back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

I ask Cid if he wants to come for a walk with me. He said yes. He's explaining a story to me, a story of Shinra Space Program and how he's an ex-member. Cid tells me he was supposed to be the first man in space.

"Wow! That would've been amazing if you were to go into space!" I smile, my eyes widen in enthusiasm - real enthusiasm, not fake.

"But alas, my dreams were dashed long ago." Cid continues. "That's why I'm at this lake."

I ask him why he's here. He lets out a long sigh.

"That is a man-made lake. At the bottom, there's my space rocket."

I ask him if it crashed. He shakes his head.

"Shinra filled the launch crater in with water."

"Oh." is all I say.

"You still fly right?"

Cid nods, "I have my own airship."

I claim I would love to see. We enter a clearing and he waves his hand. A large airship comes into the clearing.

"Whoa! Do you mind if I take a picture?" I smile once it lands.

He nods, "Sure thing. Afterwards, if you'd like, we can go for a ride."

"Sure!" I smile once I take the picture. A rope ladder is tossed down. "I'll go on after you." Cid smiles.

Once we both get up, I look around fascinated. A lady comes out to the both of us. She's carrying a tray of two coffees and a tea. Cid takes one of the coffee and I take the tea. He smiles, sits down in the pilots seat and pats his lap.

I look around. No other seats. "Will you be able to see?" I ask.

He nods and smiles. "No worries."


	2. Chapter 2

Cid's arms are around my waist, holding me gently. I tell him I have to go, and we fly to the ground. Once we land, the lady from before slaps him as soon as we stand up. I look at the woman. "Why did you...?" I begin my sentence, but is cut off by a death glare from her. I quickly hug him, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek, and thank him. He shakes his head and quickly presses his lips to mine.

My aunts' car is there, and my nephew Caleb has grass covered all over him. Must've been wrestling with Uncle Rory. The thought of them play-wrestling brings a smile to my face. Cid and I climb off the airship.

Caleb runs to me and hugs me. I smile, hugging the six-year-old back.

He looks at Cid and asks, "Are you Jayne's boyfriend?"

"I would like to think so."

"Ooooh!" He laughs and I walk up next to you. I tell Caleb to turn around, and he does. He's astonished by the airship. Cid and I smile at his astonishment.

We enter the house. Caleb runs to the backyard while the two of us just relax in the living room.

He smiles and gently places a warm hand on my cheek. "You know, you are gorgeous..."

I blush, too shocked to say anything, but a thanks. He just smiles and kisses me, gently.

Little did we notice Caleb running in, making gagging noises. We pull away from our kiss, and just look at him, smiling. Cid looks from him, to me, then to the window. A car has pulled up. I was unsure of who it was, but Cid must know as he motions Caleb and I to go into the closet. We go in, keeping silent. We're both wondering what's going on.

He throws the closet door open after some time has passed and motions us to follow and we're lead back to the airship.

We get on and Cid rushes to the pilots seat, making an emergency lift off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you mind my seat for a second?" Cid asks me, and I nod as he swivels off the pilots seat, rushing away. I take his place, flying steady. Minutes later, he comes out, and wields a spear.

"I will protect you two...to the end..." he says, quietly.

"Thank you." I reply and nod, moving off the seat to let him sit.

There was a silence between us two, as I sit on the ground and watch him fly and Caleb takes a nap. The only sound is Caleb softly snoring and the engine roaring quite loudly.

Soon we land, and all that I could see is a forest. Cid stands up after putting the airship to a half.

"Wait here." He says, before dropping to the ground below with his spear and running off. I close the door shut and Caleb was half-awake. He just sits there and rubs his eyes.

A long time has passed. Caleb and I play pretending games, sit there and talk or be quiet.

"Where is he? Where's Cid?" He asks, sitting on my lap. All we could see are trees. I am worried, and by how Caleb asked me, he is worried too.

"Cid's wanting you," A man helps me and the little boy down and leads us to a large house.

A middle-aged lady, probably in her early forties or late thirties, takes Caleb's hand and leads him away from me as the man takes me to Cid, who sat before a man holding a knife. He looked at me, then to his left arm, which was cut open - a bullet wound - and bleeding.

My eyes widen in fear and he chokes out my name, "Jayne..."

I follow to his voice and he grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly as the man got out the bullet wound. He's terrified. I'm terrified.

"Sing," the man tells me. "If his adrenaline gets any higher, his heart could stop..."

And so I begin singing, a long-forgotten 'talent', to a Japanese song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger.

After Cid's arm is bandaged up, he slides out of the seat, not letting go of my hand and we begin to walk in silence.

"You know...you have a beautiful voice..." he says, smiling and breaking the silence.

"Thanks..." I blush as we walk into a bedroom. The walls are a cream, with white curtains covering two windows, letting in very little light. The bed is a queen-sized, with white bedding. It appears to be a guest room. Cid lays down on one side of the bed and I walk around to the other side, laying down next to him. We're both exhausted, and so we rest for what seems to be a whole day, but was only a few hours.

I blink many times as I awake to see Cid wandering around the room.

"Hello," he says, sitting down on the bed and kissing my forehead.

I sit up, "Hey,"

"Sleep well?"  
"Yep, did you?"  
"Yeah." He turns to face a white dresser.

"Want to learn some battling techniques?" Cid turns to face me, and I smile, "Sure!"


End file.
